Everett (David)
David is the resident furry of the LEG, and one of the two Team Cruze members within its ranks. He enjoys playing CiV, Garry's mod, Minecraft, Smash, and D&D. He also enjoys messing with people using :consentattrent:, having been the person to request it be an emoji. He is also the guardian of the High-End Potato, and the only connection Zeus has to the League. David is the Master of [SMOKE & MIRRORS], a Stand which causes tactile, audial and visual hallucinations. After he jailbroke Bradley from CSIS, Nikki (his girlfriend at the time) upgraded & MIRRORS to DAMAGE SMOKE & MIRRORS, or SMOKE & MIRRORS REQUIEM. To date, it is the only Requiem Stand acquired using magic instead of a Stand Arrow. While the Stand does have its uses in combat, David's number-one usage of it is when he's concealing himself as human, instead of Everett. Everett is David's fursona, a half-bird half-dragon with feathers for hair. He descends from the Mysheri dragon clan, infamous for having inspired Smaug (and possibly Fafnir as well - still no word on whether he existed or not!). A variety of art of Everett exists; included in the page is the most recent work. During the David-Everett Civil War, David made use of & MIRRORS' precursor - [BLUE REAPER] - to besiege his own Stand power, until Everett relinquished most of & MIRRORS, rebuilding the tiny fraction of it left into a new Stand - DAWNS, a CQC type Stand with the ability to stop time for thirty seconds. David also used a handful of furry memes to assume a form similar to an anthropomorphic orca, a new fursona inextricable from David due to the backstory being wholly reliant on his human form - and one which also controlled REAPER. David participates in the LEG TTT games, being the League's most active streamer, and has appeared in CiV, Guns of Icarus, TTT and The Datsun Chronicles as well. He also maintains some presence in and is the founder of the LEG server, which he originally dubbed the "League of Extraordinary Servers", much to nobody's delight. One of David's quips in the Bannock Video - that something was "more wrong than the residential school system" - was the first dime into the Stereotypes Bottle. Any time David says "Ebereto kawaii desu!", it is in reference to his first commission of Everett, pictured below. If he says "Black Ice, baby!" or anything to do with "Over the Edge, Over Again", he is referring to some of his musical works and arrangements. David and Bradley dated for a month and remain very good friends to this day. Gallery Chibi everett cel profil.png|"Ebereto kawaii desu!" Realistic everett profil.png Chibi everett profil transparent.png 707a7a581d2a78d032f899e977ee83cff37d6249.jpg|Everett, on the bottom right, expresses disbelief at the return of Vore Tracker. Everett Perf Cel Ink Profil.PNG|A profile-pic-size version of David's first art of Everett, which he drew himself. everett sign colour.png|A sign-meme template starring Everett. ill try spinning.png|A meme made by David commenting on how long it took him to cel-shade his first commission of Everett. everett smash.jpg|'Everett' joins the battle! menacing consentattrent everett.PNG|HaH gOTTem|link=Consentattrent: everett_boutta_lets do this.png|Everett, during the David-Everett Civil War.|link=Everett (Allusion) Lore David first arrived in the realm aboard the battleship Dragonfury, docking at Champlain College and taking up residence there, later lamenting the college's slow Internet. Since then, he has turned into a bird-dragon, dated a Bradley, acquired a STAND, unlocked Bradley's STAND, and gone on a quest with Omar and Zeus to save Bradley from CSIS after the lynx disarmed a nuke that Trump almost used to nuke Kim Jong-Un and then built a flamethrower. Bannock was also made during that quest. Manga Transcript A missile streaks from a hidden launch silo in the forest. Little music panels show the first couple lyrics of Jojo Sono Chi No Sadame. Next panel shows the control room... Everett: The thing’s launched! Fuck! Renau, over radio: Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. Everett: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT’S FINE!!! NOT ALL OF US ARE BETTER WHEN DRUNK, YOU KNOW!!! Renau: Well, if I told you... Renau is revealed to be riding the rocket, a pair of beer bottles at her belt, one hand on the radio and one on an access ladder below a control panel. Renau: You might get even more worried about the Trump dynasty. Katelain, over radio: He’s clinging to the rocket, Ant-Man style, isn’t he? Everett, over radio: God damn it… Renau: Yes, I know, I know. A nuclear pissing match between Trump and Kim Jong Un is the last thing anybody needs. Everett: Just get the thing disarmed! We’ve gone over the rewiring needed already, don’t stop it at 1! Renau looks at the control panel and its blinking lights and coloured wires. Renau: Just gimme a sec. Renau punches a few buttons and rips out some wires, then criss-crosses the ends left using one hand. The missile’s engines cut out, and the rocket starts to fall. As Renau straddles the now-horizontal rocket, she chugs the pair of beers she’s carrying. The rocket lands in the trees with a crash, but Renau escapes with some bruises. Everett, over radio: Renau? Renau, you alright?! Renau: Yeah… crisis averted. — Everett and Renau are seen on the Peterborough university campus. They cross the bridge. Everett: So you’re sure it’s proportional to blood alcohol? Specifically from beer? Renau: Yeah, it seems weird. And then there’s the occasional spectre on the news… Everett: What? Renau: Don’t worry about it. Everett and Renau leave the bridge, and the next panel centres on Everett. Everett: It’s like something out of a parody comic book… The panel returns to the last viewpoint. Renau is gone. Category:Members